


D.I.C.E To the Rescue!!

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Child Neglect, Dissociation, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Transphobia, V3 as class 79, deadnaming, i guess?, oml this is the longest one shot ive written, shuichis parents are p shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Shuichi wanted his graduation from Hope's Peak Academy to be a quiet, peaceful one. He was never one for dramatics in the first place.Well, it looks like Atua wasn't in favor of him today.[Or]Shuichi’s parents come to....pick him up. Looks like Kokichi’s talent of the Ultimate Supreme Leader is finally gonna come in handy.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	D.I.C.E To the Rescue!!

**Author's Note:**

> why do the worst things always happen after graduation in my fics  
> ah well, enjoy!! This is the longest oneshot I've ever written, and I think it might be the longest fic I've ever written *period.* This took....a few days XD

_“Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective!”_

An embarrassed flush flooded Shuichi’s face as he stood up to take his graduation certificate. Principal Kirigiri smiled at him and shook his hand, while Ms. Chisa gave him a big hug and some quiet words of praise. He walked to the other side of the stage and took his seat next to Maki. Maki gave him a small smile, fiddling with her long hair. 

_“Momota Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut!”_

Kaito received his certificate and plopped down next to Shuichi, softly elbowing him with a big smile on his face. Shuichi chuckled quietly and smiled back. He looked out across the audience who were watching him. The lower classmen, class 80, were sitting in the fourth row, the first three packed with family members, friends, and Hope’s Peak proud scouts and staff. Shuichi spotted Kaito’s grandparents, Maki’s friends from the orphanage, Kiibo sitting next to Kazuichi, and some of class 78 and 77.

No matter where he looked he couldn't find his uncle… 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th class!”_

The audience hollered and shouted, the deafening sound of clapping filling the air. It kind of made Shuichi want to curl up into a ball and cover his ears but he just stood up straight with a smile on his face. Principal Kirigiri gave a speech about the graduating class, how proud he was, their finest moments, Kokichi’s prank war that lasted three months -that earned a laugh from the boy himself as well as the audience- and their future.

“These talented students will go out in the world and they will change it, like all of our classes before.” Kirigiri looked over the students, smiling proudly. “It was an honor to be your principal.”

Clapping and cheering filled the room again and Shuichi smiled. Kaito squeezed his shoulder and Shuichi smiled back at him. The lights came on and music started playing, signalling everyone that the ceremony was over. 

Everyone gave a standing ovation as class 79 walked off stage. Kokichi ran in front, pushed behind the stage, and lit off the confetti cannon he had planted there earlier. Miu let her drone loose, the camera hooked up to the monitors in the gym. Shuichi laughed a little as he saw the drone pick up Kaede kissing Miu’s cheek, with Rantaro photobombing and giving Kaede bunny ears. Kirumi had to be physically dragged away from the confetti mess that Kokichi had made, itching to clean it up. Kiyo’s hair had been tied in a loose braid, and Tsumugi had been testing how many butterfly clips she could clip in his hair without him noticing, and so far his hair had become a rainbow clip mess. Gonta was thrilled by the butterflies, and was convinced by Kokichi to carry the small boy on his shoulders (Shuichi was still confused on why Kokichi still hadn't grown an inch past 5’1 since his arrival at Hope’s Peak.) Ryoma was tailing Kaito, and from what Shuichi could hear, they were scheduling a tennis match soon. (“Scheduling” was a nice word. More like “challenging”.) Himiko was flanked by Angie and Tenko, both of her hands in her girlfriends’s. 

Shuichi waved a little to Kiibo, who had basically become a part of the class the day Miu and Kazuichi introduced them as their latest project. The Ultimate Inventor and Mechanic had been assisting a robotics director at one of the most prestigious schools in Japan to make the most human-like robot possible, and thus Kiibo was created. Shuichi squeezed Maki’s hand, smiling. 

“We did it. We graduated.” He said softly to her.

“Yeah. We did.” Maki smiled. She saw Kaito going over to meet his grandparents, and she tugged Shuichi in his direction.

“Shuchi! Maki!” Kaito’s grandparents waved to them and pulled them into two tight hugs.

Shuichi stiffened on instinct at the tight hug that Kaito’s grandparents gave him, but he relaxed into it quickly. He looked over at Maki and found she had the same reaction, but an embarrassed pout on her face.

“You two have gotten so tall! If you keep this up, you might catch up to Kaito one day!” Kaito’s grandmother laughed, giving the three of them small bouquets of purple flowers. 

“I doubt that’ll happen anytime soon.” Maki grumbled, hiding her face behind the flowers. 

Shuichi opened his mouth to respond but a loud _POP_ went off and he caught the sight of another confetti cannon (how many were there??) and Kokichi being thrown in the air. He was surrounded by his group of friends, which Shuichi suspected to be the DICE members. The boy caught Shuichi’s eye in the air and waved before he was caught by a tall man with curly, orange-red hair. Shuichi rolled his eyes and waved back.

“Saihara-san, are your parents here yet?” Kaito’s grandfather asked. Shuichi’s throat went dry, and he forced out a laugh. 

“A-ah well, they're always busy, and they said they wouldn't be able to make it. But my aunt and uncle are somewhere around here, so maybe I should find-”

There was a screeching of tires, and blasting of music and Shuichi’s heart dropped to the ground. He turned around, as did many other people. The black limo with blue rim confirmed his suspicion, and his face turned whiter than Kaito during a horror movie.

 _“Is…is that Shizuya Hisaya and Saihara Tomu?”_ someone asked, and Shuichi wanted to melt into a puddle on the ground. Or run away. Or both. Yes, both would be best.

Being the famous director and actress respectively, they turned heads wherever they went.

And now they- oh shit oh _shit_ , they were walking towards him-

“Suteko~!”

Shuichi’s spirit _ran._ It fled from the scene, taking his breath with him.

But his body didn't budge.

“....hi.” He said softly.

“Your uncle is waiting for you at home, we have so much to talk about!”

Was this what an out of body experience was? Shuichi watched himself walk away with a blank look on his face. People were staring at him, wondering why the shy, pathetic Ultimate Detective was going with the two most flashy people in Japan. Kaito tried to grab his wrist, and Maki looked kind of betrayed when he didn't even spare a glance back at them. He just walked into the car.

_NO! NO GET OUT!_

He… “awoke” back in his body, and tried to force himself to move, but he was stuck in the back of the limo with his arms and legs paralyzed with fear. Fear? Why was he scared? The two didn't do anything to him, quite literally. They left him alone in the mansion for the majority of his life. They never hit him or threw things at him, occasionally they would yell but it wasn’t… bad… 

“I’m so glad that our daughter became the ultimate detective!” 

He winced. Oh...right. That was why.

“Um…”

“Your mother and I are very proud of you, Suteko.”

Years ago, those words would have made him so, _so_ happy. He would have smiled wider than he ever had in his life. He would’ve convinced himself all of his sleepless study nights were worth it. 

Now, they just felt like cold, hard stones pelting his head.

“My name is Shuichi.” He said softly. The weight that had lifted when he first changed his name came back crashing into him. He always hated the name “Suteko.”

“Suteko is a very beautiful name. It means princess, you know?” His mother chuckled. 

“It means abandoned.” He said coldly.

“ _Don't_ be like that, Suteko.” His father hissed, and Shuichi shut up immediately. 

Shuichi sat in silence, looking at the window. The road flew by and he grew more confused by the minute. Where were they going? This wasn't the route to his childhood home… 

“We’re taking you to our interview today!” His mother said, as if reading his mind.

“wHAT?!” Shuichi’s head jerked to the front of the limo. 

“An interview! You loved them as a child!”

“What!? No- no! Get me out of this-!”

“SIT DOWN, SUTEKO.”

Shuichi’s face hardened and he sat back down in his seat. His phone quietly fell out of his pocket and he grabbed it, putting his feet up to block his phone from his parents’ view. It had been blowing up silently with texts from his worried classmates. He pulled up the chat and quietly typed out a message.

_[Hope’s Peak Hoes]_

**_Space nut_ ** _: shuichi? Bro?_

 **_DICE_ ** _: yeah wtf happened who were those ppl and whatd they do with shumai_

 **_aNiMe iS aN iMpOrTaNt pArT oF oUr CuLtUrE:_ ** _SHUICHI’S PARENTS ARE FAMOUS ACTORS FROM THE US???? HOW DID NO ONE TELL ME THIS???_

 **_Makiroll_ ** _: calm down tsumugi_

 **_Shumai_ ** _: hi i'm okay but i kinda need help_

 **_Piano freak_ ** _: YOU’RE ALIVE!!_

 **_Shumai:_ ** _theyre brining me to an interview and i rly don't wanna go someone please do something_

 **_DICE:_ ** _oh shit i think i know where ur going_

 **_DICE:_ ** _don't worry my beloved i have a plan~_

 **_tenniscatboi:_ ** _do we want to know?_

 **_Toasterfucker69:_ ** _ID LIKE TO KNOW PLS_

 **_Maleexterminator:_ ** _how do u even know where he's going????_

 **_DICE:_ ** _shhhh i have my ways_

 **_Shumai:_ ** _theyre taking me to the Blue Ballroom downtown_

 **_aNiMe iS aN iMpOrTaNt pArT oF oUr CuLtUrE:_ ** _I'VE BEEN THERE FOR MANY CONVENTIONS IT'S SO NICE DON'T WORRY!!_

 **_Piano freak:_ ** _tsumugi that's not the problem here!_

 **_DICE_ ** _: hey don't worry shumai DICE is coming to help~_

 **_Space nut:_ ** _i’m not the only one whos worried about what will happen right_

 **_Makiroll:_ ** _we all are_

A small smile slipped onto Shuichi’s face. Kokichi would know what to do. Kokichi would find him. He’s done it before, a few too many times. But now Shuichi was thankful for his skills.

“What's got you so happy?” His mother asked, looking at him from her hand mirror. Her voice was sickly sweet, and although she was grinning Shuichi could feel the suspicion in her gaze.

“Nothing.”

“Who gave you that phone?” His father asked. Shuichi squeezed his legs together tighter, trying to hide it better.

“...My uncle.”

“Of course he did.” He muttered. “I'm confiscating it when we get out of the car.”

Shuichi’s face hardened. He held it tighter, trying to calm his racing mind and heart as the limo pulled up to the curb.

**_Shumai:_ ** _Kokichi please hurry_

 **_Shumai:_ ** _theyre taking my phone_

 **_Shumai:_ ** _Haahaha I guess I’ll see you guys when I’m dead_

 **_Piano freak:_ ** _don't worry Shuichi we’ll come get you_

 **_Space nut:_ ** _a hero has to save his sidekick!!!!_

“We’re here!” The car parked and one of the butlers... _ushered_ Shuichi out of the car. He locked his phone and powered it off, hoping they didn't somehow know his password. His stomach did flips when he was guided into the huge, fancy building. He felt out of place in his semi-formal suit he had chosen for graduation. 

Then again, he felt out of place everywhere he went with his parents.

“How much time do we have before the interview? Ten minutes? That should be enough time.” His mother grabbed his arm and dragged him to a dressing room, plopping him down in a chair.

“Wh- wait what are you-?”

She pulled out a long, revealing dark blue dress from the small closet in the corner. “We need to get rid of that suit of yours, no daughter of mine is going out there looking like a dy-”

“No- no-” Shuichi got up and attempted to leave. His breath was coming in panicked gasps and he tried to remember the breathing techniques Kaito taught him. Oh god, no. His binder felt tighter around his chest as he tried to open the door. It swung open to his relief and he tried to stumble out, but was just pushed back in by his father.

His face paled and he shakily fell back into the chair. Dissociation took over and he let himself be forced into the dress. 

* * *

  
“Ace, you have the location right?”

_“Roger!”_

“Queen, the smoke bombs?”

_“Roger.”_

“King, the cars all ready right?”

_“Rodger.”_

“Heart, you hacked into the network?”

_“Mhm, roger!”_

“Fantastic. Clover, clubs, diamond, get the spray paint ready.”

_“Rodger~”_

“Alright guys.” Kokichi grinned, adjusting his hat. He grinned down at the set from the ballroom skylight. “Let’s save our Shumai.”

* * *

Shuichi was pushed onto a preppy set, tugging his blazer over his arms. The set was freezing cold, and he was bent on keeping the jacket, even if he had to dodge away from the makeup artists and his father’s grabby hands. The same lady with smudged, bright red lipstick that interviewed him all those years ago was back again, this time with a ridiculous hairdo and an even sparklier dress. Shuichi pulled the blazer closer to himself as his father yelled _“we’re live!”_

Where was Kokichi? Was...he just lying? They weren't coming for him were they. God, he was so stupid to think that they would come save him. He shouldn't have even said anything-

“Suteko Hisaya-Saihara!” The lady grinned at him, her teeth blinding him almost more than her dress. “Thank you so much for coming out here to do this interview.”  
Shuichi shot a glance behind the cameras. His father was staring daggers at him, cold eyes piercing through his head. He looked back at the lady and just nodded, sending weary looks to the camera.

God, he felt himself drifting again. He could barely hear what she was saying. Something about his graduation? He caught _“..ultimate detective..”_ but nothing else. 

_Please, please hurry Kokichi._

“Hey, Suteko, how’s it like being the Ultimate Detective? Did you want to be an actor like your mother?”

He looked back at her, digging his nails into his palms. He shook his head. He tried to get his throat to work, but he couldn't say a word.

“...Suteko?”

“I don't want to be here.” He managed, staring down at the floor. He could feel his father’s glare, but just as he was about to say _“CUT!”_ there was a loud crash. All of the lights shut off in the studio, and the camera waves were hacked. TVs that originally displaced himself were replaced with an odd, loud music and the symbol for DICE flickering back and forth. _“We’ll be right back!”_ was displayed in a font, mimicking dripping paint. Shuichi felt his left hand be grabbed and he gasped. The hand squeezed comfortingly, and then tugged him off of the set. 

Shuichi recognized the small, cold fingers immediately. He ran with the person, squeezing through a small door and running up a flight of stairs. The warm, summer-spring air soon enveloped him as the two reached the roof of the building, and he was able to see the person in front of him. Dark, purple hair, a white straight coat, a checkered scarf and a familiar clown mask greeted his eyes and Shuichi felt like he could sob in relief. 

“Don’t cry yet, mister detective.” Kokichi giggled. “We still need to jump.”

“J...jump?”

 _“STOP!”_ Came a voice from the stairs they just climbed.

“Jump.” Kokichi grinned, tugging him closer. “Just trust me.”

Shuichi stiffened but nodded. Kokichi tugged him to the edge, and gave their pursuers a wave and a grin, and leaned back. 

Shuichi held onto him, closing his eyes as the wave rushed past them. He felt Kokichi laughing, pulling him even closer. He opened his eyes a bit and saw Kokichi grab a sturdy cable, swinging them to the side of the other building, sliding down the side of the wall to slow them down and to cushion their fall. He closed his eyes again as the ground came closer, and he felt strong arms catch the both of them. 

Shuichi didn't open his eyes again until he felt him and Kokichi being shoved into a car. He recognized one of the DICE members in the front seat, stepping on the gas and speeding away from the building. Kokichi was laughing beside him. He saw three other DICE members in the back of the car with them, and they all waved. He smiled a little and waved back, trying to adjust the stupid dress. 

“We’re taking the shortcut back to HQ, boss. Spades and Ace are gonna meet us there.” The one driving the car said, swerving into and out of alleyways. Shuichi felt his whole body stiffen when he heard police sirens behind them. 

“‘Kay, great!” Kokichi adjusted his mask and peered out the window. “Might need to go in circles for a bit, they're still chasing us. Diamond! What're they saying on the police radio?”

Shuichi’s fuzzy mind was shaken back to reality when a smaller DICE member behind him offered a water bottle and granola bar. Shuichi took the water bottle and downed it. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. The member gave him a little thumbs up, their mask depicting a childish grin and tears of binary code. They moved to the back seat to continue fiddling around with a computer set. 

“Everyone hang on!” The car swerved a bit, turning into a dead end. Shuichi’s eyes widened as they were about to crash into it, but there was a small _beep_ and they sped into an empty parking garage instead, the fake wall closing behind them. The car made a sharp turn down a few of the levels, and all lights in the car were turned off. It was complete darkness, and Shuichi could hear the police sirens fading as they sped past the dead end. 

The next light they saw was the bright whiteness of a warehouse. The car pulled into an empty space and they all exited it. Kokichi ran up and high fived the driver, who picked him up and swung him a bit before putting him down. Shuichi smiled softly. He recognized the driver, and probably the one who caught them, as the red-haired man who threw Kokichi up at graduation. He heard footsteps coming from a door across the warehouse and two other members ran out, waving at them, whooping and yelling about graffitiing the set.

“Alright Shumai,” Kokichi slipped his hand into Shuichi’s. “Let's get you out of that stupidly frilly thing.”

Shuichi laughed, squeezing Kokichi’s hand as the group led him into the door the two members had just come out of. The door led to a long hallway with many doors that looked like they were once offices, but the windows were boarded up. Most doors were taped up, but there were ten that had a specific kanji and a card symbol spray painted on them. The doors were decorated with numerous things, like stickers, glitter, streamers, anything of the sort. It reminded Shuichi of a child’s door, or perhaps Angie’s lab. The other five members waved to Shuichi and entered their respective rooms, a small _click_ sounding behind them. Kokichi guided him into a room with the kanji for “child” and a star in a circle on the door, a faded joker card in the middle of the star. He locked the door behind them and pushed Shuichi gently on a bed littered with papers and stuffed animals. As Kokichi was taking his mask off and putting it away, Shuichi looked around.

The room was medium-sized, but leaning on the smaller side. Typical for an office space, if this was what the room previously was. It was splashed with different colored paint, purple spray paint depicting different doodles and phrases in _burikko ji_ writing. The window, that was boarded up from the outside, was covered in grape panta labels and cut up monster cans. Little broken figures sat on the sill of the window, some of old anime characters, some were children’s toys with an arm or leg missing. The rest of the room was cluttered with other boxes, piles of papers and fabrics and empty glass bottles. It was as cluttered as Kokichi’s dorm room had been. A desk was pushed into a corner, beside a metal cabinet with a cylinder lock. On top of the desk was a neatly folded pile of clothes, which Kokichi picked up and handed to Shuichi. 

“I'll turn around, don't worry.” Kokichi said. His tone was joking, but Shuichi could tell he was serious. In fact, this whole mission was the first time he witnessed Kokchi being actually serious. He smiled as Kokichi turned around, and he turned around as well. The dress slipped off his shoulders and he unfolded a white straight jacket, similar but not identical to Kokichi’s. The outfit had a grey pinstripe pattern, like his favorite jacket back at his uncle’s apartment. There were different shades and sizes of blue buttons all down the sleeves, and silver clasps down the front. The bottom and collar of the jacket were torn and frayed, and two short pieces of fabric were fastened to the wrists, purple buttons at the end of both. The pants matched the jacket’s pinstripe pattern, and the ankles were sewed into a permanent cuff. The bundle of clothes even included a chest binder, and Shuichi grinned stupidly and slipped it on.

“I'm finished.” Kokichi turned around and grinned.

“There's my handsome Shuichi.” He bounced over and gave him a hug. Shuichi smiled and hugged him back.

“Thank you so much.” He whispered, burying his face into Kokichi’s hair. “I’m sorry for making you come get me.”

“Hey, don't be sorry!” Kokichi said. “I wanted to rescue my wonderful Shumai. I couldn't have left you there with those assholes. Plus, I think it was fun.”

“Fun?? Kokichi, we jumped off of a roof!”

“Yeah! Fun!” Kokichi grinned and pulled away from Shuichi. “Hey, don't look so scared, it's never gonna happen again, mkay? Pinky promise!”

Shuichi chuckled, linking his pinky finger with Kokichi. Kokichi smiled, moving to take his hand again.

“Great, now, we need to get you your own scarf!” He tugged Shuichi towards the metal cabinet and opened it. The cabinet was filled with extra uniforms, checkered scarves, different shades of purple spray paint, bottles on bottles of glitter, and so much other random junk. Kokichi pulled a scarf from the top of the shelf and closed the cabinet. He walked over to Shuichi wand looped it around his neck, crossing the ends around his neck and tying it back in and under the front piece. Shuichi felt his face heat up as Kokichi fussed while tying the scarf. Kokichi stepped back, looked Shuichi up and down with a grin, and nodded to himself.

“You look perfect.” 

Shuichi chuckled, trying to stifle his rapidly growing blush. “You think so?”

“Yeah! You look a lot better than you did in that thing.” He kicked at the dress. “We can burn it if you want.”

“Maybe later.” Shuichi chuckled a little. “I'm kinda tired.”

“Yeah, okay. Later.” Kokichi took the dress, balled it up, and shoved it under the bed. “Oh wait, c’mere for a second. I have to take a selfie of me with you to prove that you’re okay.”

Shuichi moved closer to him as Kokichi took out his phone. He saw millions of notifications from their class’ group chat, everyone was reacting to the live news.

**_Toasterfucker69:_ ** _HOLY FUCKING SHIT THEY FELL OFF THE ROOF-_

 **_K1B0:_ ** _That music that's currently playing on the channel Shuichi’s interview was on is awful-_

 **_Space nut:_ ** _SHUICHI ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!!_

 **_aNiMe iS aN iMpOrTaNt pArT oF oUr CuLtUrE:_ ** _THIS IS SO EXCITING!!_

 **_GGokuhara:_ ** _go kokichi!! :D_

 **_tenniscatboy:_ ** _hey where did Kirumi and Rantaro go_

 **_Irlrainbowmagic:_ ** _nyeh? wuts goin on_

 **_SHSLesbian:_ ** _I dunno! Hey, why’d they put Shuichi in a dress?_

 **_Toasterfucker69:_ ** _IS NO ONE GONNA ACKNOWLEGE THAT THEY FELL OFF A FUCKING *ROOF????*_

 **_Makiroll_ ** _: they’ll be fine_

 **_Atuassidehoe:_ ** _Let us pray to Atua so that Kokichi and Shuichi’s spirits will be accepted into heaven!_

 **_Makiroll:_ ** _Holy shit I'm watching the car chase_

 **_Space nut:_ ** _THAT'S OUR OUMA!!_

 **_Piano freak:_ ** _oh my god i'm so confused someone explain-_

 **_Tiemeupdaddy:_ ** _I would like to be filled in as well, please._

Kokichi giggled as he scrolled through the texts, Shuichi reading them over his shoulder. He watched as Kokichi opened the camera feature and raised the phone up, grinning and making a peace sign with his hand. Shuichi smiled softly, waving. Kokichi sent the picture off and watched as the chat blew up once more.

“Well, Shuichi, things were fun, but now I gotta kill you!” 

“Wh-wHat?” Somewhere in his mind, he knew Kokichi was joking, but he was still startled.

“As long as you promise not to tell ANYONE, even the class about where DICE is located, then I can spare your life!” Kokichi grinned. “Okaaayyy?”

Shuichi relaxed, smiling softly. “Okay, I promise Kokichi.”

“Good.” Kokichi grinned, pulling Shuichi onto the bed, brushing papers and pencils off and away. “Now, I’m tired. And I always need a cuddle buddy when sleeping. So you’re gonna take that responsibility.”

“Is it okay for us to be relaxing?” Shuichi spared a wary look at the locked door. “They won't find us, right?”

“Of course not! I'll return you to your uncle in a few hours. By then we’ll have your graduation suit back. Keep this a secret.” He tugged at Shuichi’s new outfit. “Now c’mon! Are you gonna be my cuddle buddy or what?”

Shuichi chuckled. He slipped under the blanket as Kokichi cuddled up to him. He put his arms around the little leader’s back and closed his eyes.

A hazy sleep overtook him, and he finally let himself relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw I was like low-key hinting at this but I like this hc (https://ironicapparently.tumblr.com/post/619023966564220928/au-where-some-of-dice-key-members-are-the-elite) a lot and have stolen it :D /hj
> 
> 'Burriko ji' writing is a kind of handwriting in Japansese!! It means "fake child writing"


End file.
